marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
1602 Witch Hunter Angela Vol 1 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Stephanie Hans | Quotation = Thou lovest nothing so well as that minxy little bard thou shadoweth like the specter of her own death. If you are so careworn for her well-being, then know and tremble -- Before thou hast killed three more of my --ha-- Faustians... thy sweet, sly Serah shall be nothing but ash and bone. | Speaker = Enchantress | StoryTitle1 = Part One, In Which Wicked Somethings This Way Come | Writer1_1 = Marguerite Bennett | Writer1_2 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler1_1 = Stephanie Hans | Penciler1_2 = Marguerite Sauvage | Inker1_1 = Stephanie Hans | Inker1_2 = Marguerite Sauvage | Colourist1_1 = Stephanie Hans | Colourist1_2 = Marguerite Sauvage | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Jon Moisan | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** **** ***** **** | Synopsis1 = At Windsor Castle in King James' England, Sister Angela and Lady Serah demand that Lord Essex allow them audience with King James. Having hunted the Witchbreed to near extinction, they have come for one last target, King James himself. Angela strikes him down, but he rises again, enraged and bone claws extended. She then skewers him upon her spear and drowns him in the River Thames. The pair of Witch Hunters next travel to the Mermaid Tavern in London, stalking a new kind of prey, Faustians. After some mingling, Serah fixes upon their target, Captain James Barnes of Clan Buchanan, wanted for the seduction and unnatural murder of Lady Istu Ogun, and Angela promptly beheads him. He too rises again, this time the Faustian transforming into a demonic monstrosity of jointed limbs and teeth. A fight ensues, though ultimately the Witch Hunters overpower Barnes, forcing him to summon his maker, the Leader of the Wild Hunt, the Bride of the Faerie King, the Enchantress. Enchantress attempts to convince Angela to turn a blind eye to her dealings, but when the latter refuses, the former promises her that before she's killed three more Faustians, Serah will die. | Solicit = • In the altered realms of BATTLEWORLD, Angela and Sera are WITCH HUNTERS, the scourges of King James’ England, 1602. • In a land beset by magic and monstrosity, they seek a new and seductive evil—not witchbreed, but deal-making FAUSTIANS, who bargain with ancient creatures for unnatural power! • Moral ambiguity? Fancy allusions? Marguerite making the most of that English degree? • tl;dr – try 1602 WITCH HUNTER ANGELA #1! | Notes = * Rather than the previously seen King James I from Earth-311, here James Howlett is king. * Lord Javier is called Charles instead of Carlos. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included